marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 2
. Warlock mentions how he heard about Spider-Man from his teammate Cannonball. Likely, Sam Guthrie was telling Warlock about the time he and Spider-Man worked together in . However, no sooner has he introduced himself, he realizes he compromised his identity and flees. As he watches Warlock flee, Spider-Man wonders if he should abandon his search for the escaped animals to see what he can do to help. Having dropped his disguise, Warlock chastizes himself for betraying his friends. However, his mood suddenly changes when he comes across a toy store. Thinking the robots in the display window are living beings like himself, Warlock goes inside. The staff and patrons think that Warlock is some kind of new toy for sale. However, among the customers are Doctors Karl and Reni Weber who recognize Warlock as a technorganic construct. Hearing that Warlock is looking for food, the Webers invite him back home for some food. The naive alien agrees to accompany them, assuming a human form so as not to draw attention. Soon, Warlock is brought to the Weber's laboratory, which is split in half. Reni's side is a mess while Karl's is organized. Warlock. There, the alien has an altercation with a vacuum, until Warlock sucks up its inner components and draws energy. Realizing that they are dealing with a living being, the Weber's try to feed it fast food, but this only makes Warlock sick. Seeing a potential fortune to be made from Warlock, Karl asks Warlock if he can examine the alien's body. Warlock breaks off a portion of his "hair" and gives it to Karl to analyze then begins hitting on Reni. Examining the portion of Warlock convinces Karl that the being is alive and asks for more to study. Warlock refuses, saying removing a larger portion of his body hurts. Instead, Karl decides to run some experiments on the alien instead. He hooks Warlock into a device called the Karlotro-Meter MX-6. The energy that ends up being fed into Warlock begin overloading the technorganic being causing him to grow in size. Going into a panic, Warlock tells them to turn off the power. A moment later, Spider-Man is swinging through the city complaining how boring it is when suddenly he hears the sound of large footsteps around the corner. Going to investigate it, Spider-Man is shocked to find Warlock, having taken on the form of Godzilla, is rampaging through the streets. Warlock has Reni in his clutches and is being followed by Karl. Reni begs Karl to give back the piece he took from Warlock, but Karl refuses to do so because of its scientific value. Spotting Karl, Spider-Man asks him what is going on and learns what has happened. Spider-Man scolds Karl Weber for experimenting on Warlock, as he is a living being, realizing that he is using the same reasoning as the Animal Liberation Front. He ultimately convinces Karl to return the piece of Warlock that he had taken. As Karl rushes back to his lab, Spider-Man goes after Warlock to keep him distracted until Karl can get back. Spider-Man sets up his camera and tries to talk sense into Warlock. However, the alien explains that if he stops to talk he will ultimately explode and knocks Spider-Man aside. Changing into King Kong, Warlock begins climbing up the side of a building. Spider-Man webs up Warlock's feet, and demands that he let Reni go. He lets the woman go, but tells Spider-Man to free him otherwise he will explode there. Spider-Man suddenly feels horrible because he is exploiting Warlock by taking pictures of him, making him no better than Karl Weber. That's when Karl arrives with Warlock's component. However, it is too late as Warlock is hitting critical mass. With no choice, Spider-Man rips away the webbing allowing Warlock to turn into a rocket and blast off into the sky where he explodes. Upset at himself for standing by while Warlock sacrificed his life, Spider-Man crushes his camera with his bare hands. As the trio thinks about how they treated a living being, they all blame themselves for Warlock's death. However, Warlock's heavily drained body falls from the sky and collects in a pool in front of them. Back at the lab, Warlock is recharged and returns to normal. After watching a news report about his activities, Warlock is offended that he is being labeled as a terrorist and vows never to watch television again. Later that evening, Spider-Man returns Warlock to Xavier's school where he tells the New Mutants what happened. While the others hope Warlock has learned a valuable lesson, Spider-Man and Wolfsbane watch as Warlock takes on human form (both inside and out) to see if he can dream. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Unnamed representative * Karl Weber * Reni Weber Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = You're Lying, Peter Parker | Synopsis2 = Trying to get dressed, Peter Parker is interrupted and literally caught with his pants down by his foe the Hobgoblin. As he finishes getting dressed, Peter tells the Hobgoblin that he knows that he is really his old high school tormentor, Flash Thompson.At the time of this story, Peter Parker isn't sure of the full identity of the Hobgoblin. During this period Flash Thompson was framed for the Hobgoblin's crimes in . He is later led to believe that Ned Leeds was the Hobgoblin in . However, the true identity of the Hobgoblin is Roderick Kinglsey, as Spider-Man learns in - . When the Hobgoblin accuses Peter of being Spider-Man, Parker denies it, saying that the costume hanging on his chair is actually a pair of pajamas. Suddenly, there is a knock at his apartment door. It's his Aunt May, who asks Peter who he is talking to, but he says that she is hearing nothing but the vacuum. He tells the Hobgoblin to keep it down and give him a moment to deal with his Aunt so he can maintain his secret identity. In the kitchen, May asks Peter why he is casting a shadow and she is not. Peter makes up a scientific excuse to explain it. However, when Aunt May turns her back, this "shadow" turns out to be the alien symbiote that Peter used to wear as a costume.Spider-Man obtained his alien costumed back in . When he discovered that the costume was alive and trying to bond with him permanently in , Spider-Man abandoned the costume. At the time of this story, Peter believes the alien costume to be dead after seemingly destroying it in a belltower circa . However, unknown to him, the symbiote was resuscitated by the Intelligencia, as seen in . It ultimately comes into the possession of Eddie Brock who becomes the villain known as Venom, as seen in . Peter manages to kick the symbiote away when there is a knock at the door. Answering it, Peter finds the Kingpin who has come to offer Spider-Man a job. When Peter tries to tell him that Spider-Man isn't there, the crime boss reveals that he knows that Peter is really Spider-Man. the Kingpin tells the hero that he could use the money when Aunt May enters the room. The Kingpin charms her and she takes him into the kitchen for tea. Peter tries to tell her that they have other things to do, but can't think of an excuse to get rid of the Kingpin. Hearing something outside, Peter looks out the window and finds the Black Fox lurking around in the yard. The master thief mocks Spider-Man for allowing him to get away.Spider-Man was duped into letting the Black Fox go with a sob story about having a wife and children. That happened in . Peter snatches the knife out of the Black Fox's hand, cutting his own hand in the process. He tells the villain that he will capture him. The Black Fox scoffs at this and suddenly Parker hears screams. Thinking his Aunt is in trouble, Peter races off to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Aunt May appears to be fine and tells Peter to join her and the Kingpin for tea. However, she tells him to watch the blood off his hands first and points out that his strange shadow has returned. As Peter struggles to fight off the symbiote, J. Jonah Jameson comes over to know why Peter turned down an assignment that will take him overseas. Jameson and Aunt May begin arguing over who takes up more of Peter's time. That's when Aunt May finds Spider-Man's costume in the laundry. Peter tries to come up with more lies when Jameson suddenly notices the Kingpin is hanging out in their kitchen. From the living room, the Hobgoblin becomes tired of waiting and warns Peter that he is coming. Just then, the Black Cat comes crashing in through the window accusing Peter of lying to her about his love, Peter tries to explain that he has never seen her before.Spider-Man began dating the Black Cat in . Ultimately, he broke up with her in . Suddenly, Peter wakes up to the sound of the phone ringing, realizing his entire ordeal was just a dream. It's Mary Jane and she is furious that Peter missed their date. When he tries to come up with an excuse, Mary Jane furiously tells him that she figured the lies would stop once she revealed that she knows he is really Spider-Man and hangs up.Mary Jane revealed that she knew that Peter Parker was really Spider-Man in . He next gets a call from Aunt May, and tells her that he can't see her because he has to work at the Daily Bugle. He gets another call from someone telling him about Flash Thompson, but Peter plays dumb about what he knows about Flash. He then gets a call from J. Jonah Jameson who wants to know why he isn't at work. Peter explains that he thought he was fired, but says he can't come in because he has to look after his Aunt May. After the phone finally stops ringing, Peter wonders why he felt so paranoid making up all these excuses. He figures he probably had a nightmare but can no longer remember what it was about. Figuring that it is just as well, he changes into Spider-Man and swings off, happy that he at least has one last thing to worry about. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Wake Me Up I Gotta Be Dreaming: You're Lying, Peter Parker: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}